To Regain her Faith
by Warped Violet Roses
Summary: During a battle with Eggman, Sonic is injured in his left eye because of Amy. He is forced to live life looking through his right eye and Amy destroys herself inside because of it. Can he pull her to her senses? Or will she destroy herself inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_New Story! Well, it's just an experiment. I had this idea rolling around my head for quite some time and I'm going to see how it fends itself in the world. haha. The story will be written as Sonic as the narrator :) Yay! I will try for this story to not be too long._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own SEGA related characters or quotes written in the chapters._

_Chapter 1_

_"The rose speaks off love silently, in a language known only to the heart"_

Here we go again. It seems like his plans are the same each time. Create a new machine, plan on creating the new Eggman Empire, and kidnap Amy Rose. You would think he would realize why we beat him each time. It was pouring out, the water stung my eyes, but I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. No one will know when I'm in pain. I pick up my speed, and kept alert to my footing, the grass is getting slippery. Off in the distance was one of Eggman's latest creations, a metallic beast so vile, it needed a thunderstorm just to show its evil. I grin, a new battle begins. I catch her in the corner of my eye. She was dangling off of what would be one of the many claws this beast had. Eggman seriously needs to take art classes, his inventions are never one for the eye candy. Faster, faster and faster. My legs pumped harder as the beast was no longer off in the distance, but within reasonable yards from me. I could hear her yell my name. Miss Amy Rose, the sweet and dangerous damsel in distress. She was drenched in rain water as she hung high in the air. I hope she doesn't get sick from being cold and wet. The beast screeched its horrid vocal chords as it sent its missiles towards me.

Dodge.

Dodge.

Dodge.

Is there ever anything new with Eggman's inventions? I chucked hard to myself. The propeller of Tails' plane fills my ears. He too was calling my name. Tails and Knuckles watched from above. Here comes the fourth missile. I use this missile to propel me in the air, and dart left to right on its followers. I could hear Amy louder and louder, I'm getting closer, just hold on. Here it was the hull of the machine. I forced myself with immense speed to run up the beast and defy gravity once more. Within a few seconds I couldn't defy gravity anymore so I jumped onto the arm hoisting Amy in the air. "Sonic!" She had tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Don't worry Ames, you're safe now." I said with a huge grin. I balled my hand into a fist and smashed through the claw clamping her tight and pulled her into my arms. She buried her head into my fur and I calmed her down for a quick second. "It's not over yet." I picked her up into my arms and jumped off of the arm before the machine could react. I shot myself off like a rocket away from the beast. I held her tight for her assurance. I won't let them hurt her. She tightened her grip around my neck. When we landed on the ground, I set her down. "I want you to run as far as you can from here, okay Ames?"

"B-But, What about you?" She whispered. I rubbed her tear stained cheeks.

"Heh, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I can deal with this and besides, I can catch up to you no matter how far you run." I said with a smile. Her eyes only spoke of worry more before she nodded. I turned around and shot off again with blasting speed. The machine launched missiles again. To think there would be some sort of surprise with the attacks. I repeated my last attempt on climbing the beast. Why trying to hop on the next missile I could feel the loss of my footing. Crap. The rain made everything so slippery. I fixed myself by propelling myself in the air. Once airborne I curled myself into defense and launched myself at the machine. Success. So easy. I ripped through the machine, injuring it fatally. The machine roared with immense decibels. My ears felt like death. I uncoiled myself to land and turned around. Direct hit. Sparks and small explosions spontaneously engulfed Eggman's creation. I picked my legs up and ran back towards the machine, jumping onto what would be the shoulder. My heart shattered as I felt my knees grow weak.

No. Amy didn't leave and this machine was going to explode. I jumped off and darted from corners of the machine to catch up to her. "Amy!" I yelled. How could she go against my wishes? I'll just have to give her a good talk when this is over. Once hitting the ground I burst into full speed to grab her. I could feel the heat sweat my back, the machine exploded. It was a race against fire. My legs pumped harder until the ground could no longer be felt. They were going numb. I can't give in to my legs; I forced them to obey me. Amy's expression of the blaze behind me hurt me. She should've ran when I told her to! I opened my arms to grab her. Success, right on target. I swooped her off her feet and kept running. I hear another explosion behind me. With all my knowledge on this, I knew the blaze behind me was stronger. Can I out run it? I shouldn't risk it. I forced myself to the dirt and used my body to shield Amy. I could hear her cries in my ear. "Don't worry." I whisper. There it was, the scorch across my back. The heat burned hard. The blaze passed us and left only heat. But it wasn't over. Debris was still flying. I picked off some of my body weight to give Amy some air. She forced her body up to see what was going on. Wrong move. I yelled her name as I sat up and slammed her onto the cold, hard ground. "What's wrong with you?!" I lecture. She screamed my name as she pointed out to the explosion. I turned to catch a quick glimpse of a stray sheet of metal whistling through the air, aimed at me.

Then I heard it. A gruesome crack, then nothing, just black...

As I woke back into consciousness, I hear her whimpers. As my body continues to regain its original alertness I could feel her breathing. Was she holding me? Her fingers held tightly on my head and brushed my ear as she rubbed her cheek on the top of my head. I attempted to move, but she stopped me. Then the pain. Oh if words could describe it. I felt my brain screaming. I groaned as my body grew limp. It was sheer, crisp pain. I pushed Amy away to tend to the source. My fingers twitched in fear as it scaled around a large piece of metal jutting out of my left eye. "Sonic, don't touch it!" I hear her say. Don't touch it? It doesn't belong there! But no, I can't frighten her. I crawled over and away. My lungs were filled with smoke, so I coughed _hard_. I opened my right eye to watch the blood spew around me from the black side of my vision. The taste filled my mouth and I wiped my lips. _Blood_ _everywhere_. Amy ran over to me and pulled me to sit up. As she sat me up, I felt brave. I grabbed the sheet of metal etched into my skull and with all my force, ripped out of my face. I hollered in pain as I crashed my top half into the ground. Amy's arms snaked around me and tried to get me up but I pushed her away, hard. I could feel her body hitting the ground. I don't want to hurt her, but I can't have her smothering me like this.

I had to admit, I was a mess. I covered my left eye with my hand and turned to see if Amy was okay. I felt my heart sink into my stomach when I looked into her eyes. She was destroyed. She knew what she did. I don't want her to blame herself. She was soaked in my blood. How long was I out? Her hands covered her mouth as her tears mixed with the rain. No...

I forced myself to my feet. I could feel my legs beg for rest but I can't. I can't show her I'm hurt, she will destroy herself. I walked over to her and collapsed. Real smooth huh? I couldn't help it. My brain was yelling at me, my legs were swearing at me, and my heart was crying. No, I have to look strong, for her sake. I didn't make it better. I forced my head up to hers and smiled. "I'll be okay." I whispered. She shook her head 'no' before embracing me. Tails' plane filled my eardrums, he was near. Oh boy, how do I explain this?

_I lost my left eye._

* * *

_So yeah...Tell me what you think. Should this continue? Review please._

_Thank you for reading :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_Yay, so it seems that this story can fend for itself in the fanfiction world. That's really good. So the show must go on I presume. As for the story being rated M; I don't know. I am not planning on taking any gore scenes passed the first chapter, however, I will see to it that it stays rated T from this part on. If anyone feels it should be rated M from this point on, feel free to tell me and I will see to it that the ratings are changed. Friendly reminder, the story is written in Sonic's POV. Thank you for your reviews._

_I plan on updating all my current stories within a week's time. So every week they should be updated by one chapter, both good/bad exceptions can happen : / Update timings may shift depending on which story I update first._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own SEGA related characters or quotes written in the chapters._

_Chapter 2_

_"You are responsible, forever, for what you have tamed. You are responsible for your Rose."_

I wrapped my arm around her and held her tight. She was crying and no matter what I could ever say, she was guilty. I don't feel that she's guilty for this, I really don't. But how can I say, _Hey don't worry Ames, it's not your fault that you should've ran when I said it! Hehehe. _No, that could never work. Amy gets really sensitive to my health. I tightened my grip on her before whispering, "Please don't beat yourself up for this." I buried my nose in her head. There was no way in hell she was going to listen to me. I felt something tear us apart as Tails tore my hand away from my face.

"Oh my god." He blurted out. His eyes were filled with horror, is it really that bad? I covered my eye again. By this time my brain went numb, so I was capable of functioning the simple tasks of speaking and simple movements. "What happened?"

"I piece of debris hit my eye." I answered. We'll just leave it at that. I glanced over at Amy, who sat quietly with her gaze down at the grass below her. _Amy..._Knuckles tried to comfort her but she didn't respond to a thing he said or did.

"We need to get you medical attention quick." Tails said, examining the eye once more. Tails ran back to the plane to bring give me basic medical attention. I just kept my eye on her, so broken. Tails returned all too quick and placed a white towel to my eye. Finally, the muscles in my left arm were beginning to get sore for keeping them up so long. When I put my arm down for rest, my right eye took quick noticed of how soaked my glove was. It was a heavy dark red. I have never seen my blood so vivid before, I don't ever recall bleeding this hard, _ever_. Knuckles had to even look away for a second to regain his composure. I was just about to open my mouth to joke with him until, OUCH! I retracted my head from Tails' grasp. "Sonic, you still have something in there!"

"Yeah, it's probably my eye!" I retorted, whatever he touched brought forth a typhoon of my blood out. Something must've been stuck in there, but can't we wait till I go to a hospital? I mean, jeez, they have anesthesia to put me under.

"Please Sonic." He pleaded. I sighed, how can I not let him help me? I uncovered my eye and sat extremely still so he can examine the shard left. And there the pain was again. This time I kept silent, until it became greater. I could feel the urge to scream tickle my throat, but I kept still. My legs started to tremble, this really hurt. I felt a hand clamp on to mine. I opened my right eye to meet Amy. She held tight onto my hand with hers. I tightened my grip on her hand as Tails used whatever tool he had out of the medical box he took from his plane. It didn't even subside a bit. I grinded my teeth down raw before I gave off another soft groan. I'm strong, this is nothing! I can hold it in. I looked at Amy again, to see her face streaming with tears. I begin to call out her name, "Am-" I yell out in pain. I butchered her name into a scream of terror, and it just got worse. I couldn't hold anything in anymore. I dug my gloved nails into the ground beneath me and almost crushed Amy's hand with my other hand. I'm sorry Amy. Only more pain followed from there, and then nothing.

I must've blacked out, because I was already in the hospital! I could tell from the stench of antiseptics, bleach and latex gloves. Hospitals always drop my moods to an all time low, even though I know they exist to help, kind of like me. At least I wasn't in any pain. I tried to open my eyes, but only succeeded in seeing partially, go figure. I gave my gaze a second to clear its fluster until I was completely capable of counting the ceiling tiles without any eye straining. Now that I can see, I survey my surroundings on my right side; a curtain, a small movable desk with a telephone, a chair and a pitcher. I tried to look over with my right eye, but could only go so far as seeing the corner of what could be a window. I groaned to wake myself up. My ears pick up shifting and movement on my left, boy I would've never knew someone was there. "Sonic?" I heard a female voice, I knew it was Amy, but I turn my head to make sure. Bingo.

She only looked at me momentarily before diverting her gaze over to something obviously with no importance. I am hurt! Pay attention to me! "Hey." My voice cracked terribly. I gave her a small smile to assure her I am doing well.

"How does your eye feel?" She asked.

"Hmm, I feel a buzz, but it doesn't hurt." I do feel a buzz, kind of like when your foot falls asleep. I'm sure it was some sort of numbing agent to keep me from waking up in pain.

"They numbed it earlier." She only added onto what I guessed.

"Feels good," I always liked the feeling of numbness. I sat up and shifted my bottom back with my arms so I can sit right. "And...How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess." She shifted in her seat. She knew her mood was definitely not 'okay'. I had to do something to make her feel better. Just as if my body knew how to make it all worse, my stomach gurgles the most horrid gurgle. I remember now, I am hungry!

"So...Is there anything to eat?" I grinned embarrassingly. I was starving. She didn't even crack a smile. Why? Tummy grumbles always made her laugh.

"I can call someone to get food. Or, I can go get you food." She states. I blinked a few times; this might not be a bad idea. I never found hospital food tasty one bit.

"Am I allowed to eat whatever I want?"

"Yes."

"Then...You know me very well Ames, I'll let you find me something." I smiled. She nodded, but no smile. Amy got up from her seat and waved, telling me she'd be right back. Great, maybe it wasn't so good to let her leave, I'm lonely. I looked around to see what I could find to distract me. I can be amused easily. Hey! Twiddling your thumbs was always fun. I began the ferocious twiddle. Not long after my twiddling did a nurse enter my room.

"Ah you're up early! Well I'd guess so since you're Sonic the Hedgehog." She chimed flirtatiously. Heh, I am Sonic the Hedgehog though. I smiled. Her name was Rose from what I read on her tag. She was really pretty feline, but from the lusty eyes she had, I wouldn't touch her. Funny coincidence that her name is Rose though. All that thinking and I come up with nothing to say.

"Well..." I blurted retardedly as my hand rubbed the back of my head. She smiled. She did what she was suppose to do, a simple check up on my right eye to see if any damage was done that was unnoticeable, then on my motor skills. I aced the test. She nodded approvingly.

"Seems that you are pretty well out. I'd be careful as for seeing and moving around, you'd be surprised how important it has for both eyes."

"How so? I can still see."

"Well, " she began, she was smart too! At least she's not a dumb, pretty nurse. "You can still see perfectly out of your right eye. But you're depth perception will be way off until you become used to maneuvering with vision on your right."

"Doesn't sound too hard. I'll just keep my head cocked over a bit to the left." I answered jokingly. She laughed and nodded. There's no way I was going to keep my head cocked over to the left for the rest of my life. I knew very well what she explained. "I understand."

"Good," She finished. Then she winked at me and handed a small folded paper. I unfolded it to read a series of numbers; her phone number. Wow! I heard a plastic bag crinkle as it was set down on the table besides me. Amy! I hadn't even noticed she walked in. She glanced at the paper. Oh boy, am I going to hear it! I had another girl's phone number.

"Well...She is pretty." She said flatly. What? I stood silent, thinking up of an answer.

"I'm not interested." I said as I aimlessly threw the paper off into the black void of my left vision, "What did you buy?" My nose sniffed into the air. I knew that scent all too well. Chilidogs! Man if girls smelled like chilidogs! I would definitely be interested in a relationship. I stopped in a second of my thought. That's kind of gross. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Nothing rolled off my tongue so fast. Amy handed me my food and I began eating. It was silent for a while, Amy was staring off at the floor, and I was swallowing my last piece of food.

"Why so quiet?" I asked between chews.

"No reason...I just figured you'd like to eat in peace." She responded, but in a soft, dark tone. She wasn't right.

"No...I always talk when I eat, you know that." I said, finally swallowing the heap of grinded food. No answer. I have to think of something to say, "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Not too long, the doctor wants to make sure you're just safe to go. Tails said he'd come by when you're ready to leave." She explained. Ah, so I mustn't be too hurt if Tails didn't think it was necessary to wait on my bedside. There was one more chilidog in the bag.

"Do you want the last one?" I asked.

"I don't like chilidogs."

"Why not?! They're so good!" I licked my lips and stuffed half the dog in my mouth. They really are about the most delicious thing I have ever tasted! She didn't give me an answer. Talk about the cold shoulder. "Amy?...Is everything...Alright?"

"...Yeah." She lied, I could hear it. I could see it; her eyes started welling up with tears. She was not alright, not at all. I put my dog down and faced her.

"Amy..." She lifted her head to see me. She was so sad. I've never _ever _seen her this sad, "Please don't be sad." I spoke as soft as I could to not damage her delicateness. She was stretched thin and was about to break.

"Why shouldn't I be? It's my entire fault!" I knew she would say that. I nodded my head 'no'.

"I don't feel like it's your fault at all."

"You don't! Because...You're...You're my friend! And you don't want me to feel guilty. But the fact is...I should've ran when you said to, I should've never pointed at the metal sheet when it flew to you, I could've pulled you down, I could've told you to duck! No...I pointed to it and called your name." She blurted, she was now crying uncontrollably, hiccups and all. I rested both my hands on her shoulder and pulled her to my chest. Her little jumps from the hiccups made me relax. Of course she's going to be upset at what happened, I can't see why not...It'll pass, and everything will be alright.

"Ames...I'm really okay with what happened. It's not like I lost my legs...You're safe, and that's what I wanted, that's all I need." I cooed. I rubbed her back to help calm her, but nothing changed. She just cried harder and harder. Her breathing became more uncontrollable and her face was red. She wasn't going to calm down anytime soon. I pull her from my chest to look her straight in the eyes, as best as I can with one eye. "Amy, please. Calm down." This was going to be worse than I thought.

* * *

_Well, that's it for this chapter. More to come :D_

thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_Yeah, way past late update...I had internet issues and much dealt with writers block. School's going to begin very soon so that will consume a lot of time as well. I will update my other story Cast a Shadow from a Shadow very soon as well :) You should go read that, please and thank you._

_Healthy and happy reminder to you all :) This story is written in Sonic's POV (that's point of view baby)_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own SEGA related characters or quotes written in the chapters. _

_Chapter 3_

_"Don't hold to anger, hurt or pain. They steal your energy and keep you from love."_

It's time to head on home now I guess since Tails is here. He was speaking to the doctor while Amy and I grabbed a few of my things get ready to head out. I felt a bit foolish since I kept miss judging the distance from my hand to some of the stuff I was grabbing and got a chunk load of air when I reached out to the left without turning my head completely. Heh, I suppose this dept perception is true huh. I slipped my feet into my sneakers and tap the toe of the sneaker on the ground to get that good fit. I can hear Tails telling the doctor the severity of the situation and if anyone were ever to find out that I have a messed up eye, the trouble I'd be in; even though I really don't see the big deal. He explained to the doctor about Eggman possibly finding my new weakness and scheming before we could ever be prepared. Eggman couldn't get me even if I was blind! But if Tails is worried, there should be some logical reason for me to worry, right? Yeah, not so much.

"Hey Ames, do you want to get ice cream after this?" I asked. I know she loves ice cream, and I've been craving some sugar during this whole stay at the hospital. Amy looked up and nodded every so slightly "yes". Bingo, Ice cream it will be. I know her favorite flavor too; Mint chocolate chip ice cream with marshmallows and cookie dough on a chocolate dipped cone. Surely she'll be delighted. My treat. She grabbed my get-well gifts from the table and started heading out of the room. Tails followed in with hot feet.

"Sonic, I need you to stay quiet about your situation. I already told the doctor and the nurses to be qui-" I cut him off immediately.

"Relax bud, I heard'ya from outside. I won't tell anyone about it, even though someone has to be stupid not to understand that a bandage over an eye is not an injury."

"Yeah, but they don't know the severity. The doctor said it's probable that this is permanent."

"Chill...I got this. I don't see the big issue over this." I said. Almost after that, and as if dear ol'karma is watching, I bumped into a chair hidden in the black of my vision with a decent thud. Heh, I guess it'll be harder to prove it's not a big deal. I gave off a sheepish grin as Tails gave me a pleading pout. "See...No biggie." I pushed the chair away from me and exited the room.

Amy leaned quietly against the opposite wall and stared intensely at the tiled floor. My mood sank to an all time low while watching her exist so distantly. I walked over to her seemingly unnoticed and placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked up to me with sad eyes. "Let's go get that ice cream of yours." I said smiling. She nodded intently. I wrapped my left arm around her and pulled her close as we walked down the hallway. Tails chatted up my right ear about how important it is to keep everything on a low but I couldn't pay attention. My attention was all to her. She had her head resting on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around my gift box she held tightly in front of her. We made it in front of the elevators and Tails pushed the arrow-down button. The elevator dinged and opened its awaiting little room. We stepped inside. Here goes another attempt at striking a conversation with her. "I know what Ice cream you'd want."

"What kind?" She asked quietly, still keeping her gaze low.

"Mint chocolate chip," I whispered into her ear, "with marshmallows and cookie dough, and sometimes you like it with little chocolate sprinkles, but most importantly it must be on a chocolate dipped cone." I feel her weight shift into me and a little sound escape from her voice. Was that a giggle? "Am I right Ames?" She nodded, now she was cuddling into my body. I must be doing well. I smiled or so I thought.

"Are you even listening?" I hear Tails break me out of my trance.

"Uh…Yeah," Was he really talking this whole time?

"What did I say?"

...So what? He got me. I wasn't paying attention. But it's okay; he'll just re-say everything he said all over again, so I really didn't miss anything. And he did, but he made sure after about twenty words I'd have to repeat what he said just to make sure. We got outside the hospital and light flashes blinded us from every corner. Vocal chatter fills my ears with questions like "Sonic! Can you tell the press what has happened to your eye?" and "Sonic! What will you do with Eggman now being aroused and active again?" More light flashing and shutter sounds continued to pry into our privacy.

"No comment...No comment." Tails said as we burst our way through nosy news reporters and journalists. That definitely is the negative sides to being the World Renown Sonic the Hedgehog just for all you kids to know. Tails lead us to one of his self built automobiles and opened the door for Amy and me to get in. I nodded 'no' and instead, threw my get well gift inside the car and picked Amy up from the ground. I feel her body jump at my action but then relax immediately when she realizes I'm not going to drop her.

"I'm going to get some ice cream!" I said and ran off in a jiffy. I made sure that I kept a good speed and concentrated real hard out my right eye not to knock into things at this speed. That wouldn't be cute. Amy's arms rested firmly around my neck, not too tight nor too soft. I've carried her around at this speed before. It's almost like a gentle breeze now. I carefully, but quickly, made a few turns at certain blocks until the creamery was in site. I slowed down a bit to a simple run to see if anyone followed behind in large news cast vans. Doesn't look like it at the moment; I might be free for a few minutes. I zipped into the creamery and ran straight to the counter.

"Whoa, Sonic! Whaddad I tell ya'bout runnin'in here all fas'n stuff!" Rugger shouted behind the counter in his usual gruff and wheezy voice. Rugger was the owner of this little creamery. He was an old and quite large koala, also jolly when nice. Also, don't ask why we call him Rugger; he said it was something about a sport he played back in his day of strength, power, fitness and healthiness. I still wonder how someone that believed in health can own an ice cream shop in his older days.

"Sorry but I had to lose the paparazzi and I'm major craving for some good ice cream," I explained as I set Amy down on her feet.

"Wha'happened to your eye Sonic!" He shouted his question. I winced at the decibels and stuck my finger in my ear.

"Geez, will'ya keep it down a bit, I got a nice scratch on it." I said, in an extremely low tone, keeping in mind what Tails warned me about. He nodded.

"Hey Miss Rose, fancy seein'ya here!" He greeted. Amy weakly smiled and bowed respectfully.

"She's not in the happiest mood and I need your help! Can you fix her up a huge tub of ice cream; you know how she likes it." I asked.

"Only for my greatest customers!" He said as he pulled out his large ice cream scooper. I sat Amy down at one of the small tables by the window. I noticed Rugger's other customers staring my way. I immediately turned my attention to Amy.

"He's going to fix you a good ice cream and everything will be better." I assured. Ice cream may not be the answer to things, but it sure can pretend to be. Her eyes turned its attention outside of the window. Across from Rugger's creamery there's a cute little bakery, and today they seem to be getting a delivery because a tractor trailer was unloading some boxes. I'm guessing baking necessities.

"Ice cream won't make it better." She finally spoke. She leaned her head against the window and let her eyes fall to the corner of the table in front of her, not particularly concentrating at anything. What am I to say to that? I extended my hand out, palm up, signaling I wanted her hand. She looked up at me in question.

"Give me your hands." I commanded. I had to ask her a few times before she gave them to me. She extended her hands out and I held them by the fingertips. "That's better, now, let's see..." I pulled her hands to get her elbows on the table. She never liked to put her elbows on tables, something about disrespect she told me. I tightened my grip and pulled her arms in more but Rugger plopped a huge bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream with two waffle cones dipped in chocolate just sticking out from the top between us. There was crushed cookie dough and marshmallows inside the ice cream, and he even sprinkled chocolate sprinkles. It looked _delicious_. Boy that's going to hit my pocket...If I wore pants. He handed me two spoons and some napkins.

"I can't have ya'have some PDA inside m'ice cream shop! Keep it G rated." He said gruffly then grinned. My face turned red, Amy and I are just really good friends. We're not an item. I chuckled nervously and pulled the bowl closer between us. I stuck my fingers between the heel of my foot and my sneaker searching for the paper bills I hid inside my shoes; where else would I put my money? He noticed my action and immediately waved me off. "On the house!" Really? That's the first time he ever given away an ice cream this big. I grinned.

"Thanks!" I handed Amy her spoon and immediately started stuffing my face with the minty ice cream. Ice cream was the answer to everything. I could feel the pleasure tickle my toes all the way to my ears. After I engulfed half the ice cream I took a second to swallow and see whether Amy had finished a good amount. My mood dropped again and I lowered my spoon a bit. "Ames, you're not hungry for ice cream?" I asked. She was picking at it as if it was a bowl of broccoli and collard greens with sprinkles of spinach and boiled carrots. She nodded 'yes' but her eyes said 'no'. I growled under my voice, "don't make me feed you," I threatened. She looked up at me with really sad eyes which made me drop everything. The spoon hit the table with a clang, "but it's your favorite," I pleaded. She nodded yes to that fact. I slumped back in the red seat and stared out the window. It was silent; she was silent and I was silent. She put her spoon on a napkin and sat back too. We stood like that for minutes on end. I watched the ice cream melt and slowly the cones slid down to the bowl. It was a slop of sugar, milk and cream with bits of soggy pieces of sprinkles, marshmallows and cookie dough. The cones were soft half way but the tips still kept crisp. Maybe I'm going about this all wrong? Maybe ice cream isn't the answer.

"I'm sorry." I hear her voice whisper. My ears perked up and I sat up.

"It's not completely destroyed, I'll get some straws an-"

"No, I'm really sorry for ruining this day...and I'm sorry for ruining your life." My life? How could she ruin my life? It's just ice cream.

"My life isn't ruined."

"Yes, it is!" She wailed, "You heard what Tails said! He said that you won't get better, and you need to stay low! And you need to hide because Eggman will get you! I don't want him to get you!" She cried. Her tears flowed from her face as she hid her face in the table, covering them with her arms. Sometimes I wonder why Tails likes to freak us all out. Because he was so frantic about the situation he scared her. I put my hand on her head and massaged her scalp. We definitely were drawing attention.

"Hey, don't cry," I cooed softly, "Tails has always been the drama-mama. Eggman's not going to get me Ames." I said. She picked her head up.

"How do you know?" She asked in between hiccups.

"Well...How do you know he will?"

"Because, he will shoot missiles only from the left side, and he will attack from the left side, and he-" I broke out into a hearty laugh. It's impossible to just attack from the left side and me never see it if I can do all sorts of twist and turns. She stopped speaking and her ears were erect with confusion. "Why laugh?"

"Because, you sound funny," I said. I picked up my spoon and dug it into the melting slop of goodness-the ice cream-and held it to her mouth. "You sound like you need a good ice cream and a great day at Twinkle Park, and a long walk on the beach, and maybe even a good shopping-spree." Amy is a typical girl no matter who her friends are-super heroes or not. She enjoys the most feminine things. Her eyes lit up bright and for the first time, I saw her smile. I have never seen a smile so gorgeous. "Finally! Do you know how hard I've been working to see you smile?" I admitted. She giggled and gracefully accepted the spoonful of melted ice cream.

I guess it'll be okay after all.

* * *

_Okay loves! PDA is Public Display of Affection if anyone came across that and said "wtf?" ha-ha. Chapter 4 hopefully soon._

Thank you for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **_Wow, big break from the story writing. Truth be told, I'm a college student with more important things to deal with, hence the large gap from the last update, so sorry. _

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own SEGA related characters or quotes written in the chapters._

_Chapter 4_

"_The fragrance always remains in the hand that gives the rose."_

I shifted myself in Tails' quite un-comfy couch. I mean come on; this thing has to be a few years old. I can feel the springs poke sensitive places, talk about violation. He needs a new couch. It was about ten o'clock in the morning, three days after Amy and my last visit at Rugger's Creamery. The trip to Twinkle Park two days ago didn't go so well. Amy and I were stared at non-stop, not to mention people calling News Stations and telling them where I was. Even standing on line at a hotdog stand was torture. Dozens of people bombarded the little shack just to get my autograph or a photo with me. And by the time we actually made it to the shack, the poor owner was so upset that he closed it on us. No hotdogs for me. Groupies were following me and Amy everywhere! Even to the restrooms. Embarrassing. Heh, I guess being famous has its drawbacks.

Tails walked in the living room with new bandages and ointment; a lot of ointment. "Do you really need all that cream?" I asked.

"Yes, this one's to keep bandages from sticking to the wound. This one's an antibiotic and this one is to reduce scarring." He explained all the little bottles in his hand. I suppose you can't argue with someone who's IQ is way beyond your own.

"…Okay."

He started to snip the bandages with a small scissor near my forehead. The rush of cool air that blew over the moist fur felt amazing. How long did I have these on again? The bandages were definitely moist from my body heat. He peeled them back with an agonizing face.

"That bad?" I asked.

"No, but you sweat like a hog."

I laughed. "I'm a hedge-HOG."

"I meant hog…As in pig." I see.

"Duly noted," I wiped my glove across the moisture just to make him feel a little cleaner. His hands started getting lower to the eye. I heard pitter-patter footsteps.

"Okay, I cut up some fresh fruit for a good fruit salad!" I hear her chime sweetly. I smell the fragrance of mixed fruit and my mouth began to salivate. Amy walked into my view with a bowl of fruit pieces. She placed it on the coffee table and stood to observe me. As Tails peels back the bandage I see her face change.

"Whoa," Tails slipped out. Amy's face only confirmed Tails' 'whoa'. I put my hand up to feel it but Tails knocked it back. "Don't touch it."

"But you guys look like you're seeing dead people." I whined. Tails disappeared into my blind view but came back shortly with a small mirror. My mouth dropped quickly as I saw what my eye looked like.

"Whoa…Is right!" I yelped. I observed my eye more as Tails started talking.

"The doctor said it would be bruised-"

"Bruised is an understatement!" I respond.

"Yeah well, it should go down by the beginning of next week…And-"

"Maybe you should get swelling ointment too…" I cut in.

"Let it heal naturally!" He retorted. Talk about healing naturally? He's already creaming chemicals in my eye…Why would something that reduces swelling be more unnatural?

"Just get ice; I'll keep it over my eye after you wrap it up." My eye looked like it was the size of a great plum- and color too. My eyelid was tightly shut and the lashes on both lids were nonexistent. The stitching vertically slashed my eye, ending at the bottom of the top lid, and continuing down the bottom lid to the top of my cheek. Most of the fur had been shaved off for the stitching so I could definitely see the bruise on the skin. Tails huffed but obeyed. I lowered the mirror and looked at Amy. "Pretty…Gross huh?"

She didn't respond immediately, but it didn't look like she was taking it bad either. She looked up to where Tails disappeared to then back at my eye. Gently she placed her thumb on my eyelid. "Does that hurt?"

"No."

I can feel her press harder and upward. She was trying to open my eye. She leaned in a bit closer and her other hand rested across my right cheek. As she opened it I could feel the air stinging my skin slightly, but I showed no such pain. She successfully separated my eyelids.

"What's it look like?" I asked. She didn't respond, instead she just let my eyelids close again and pulled herself back. Pain was written all over her face. "Hey, don't worry about it. It will heal." She wrapped her arms around herself and sat beside me.

"I know…" She whispered. How can it not hurt her? Time supposedly heals all wounds. Tails came rushing back in with a small bag of crushed ice.

"I couldn't find any more icepacks so I made one." He said, grinning with success. He took a tissue and dabbed the corners of my eye. He started applying different creams onto my eye before wrapping it tightly. I made sure to remember tonight to check out what my eye looks like. Tails puts the bandage pins in towards the back of my head to hold the wrap together.

"See all better!" He clapped his hands together once, signaling he's done. I passed my fingers over the clean bandages. He handed me the ice pack and I put it over my eye.

Towards the middle of the afternoon, Tails started setting up the Tornado for a trip to Angel Island. I guess Knuckles couldn't come this way, so we have to go that way. He started packing up a first-aid kit and some Tupper Wear containers with some sandwiches and snacks. "Amy," he called out.

"Yeah?"

"I have a few plastic containers in the kitchen if you want to bring your fruit salad with us."

Amy stood up and took the bowl in the kitchen to fill the containers. After she returned, Tails and I loaded up the trunk of the small plane with our bags and some picnic food. We boarded the plane and got ready to go.

"Preparing for lift off." Tails said. Within a few more moments the Tornado took flight. Tails slapped on his flight goggles and turned the plane to the direction of Angel Island. The flight usually was about 2.5 hours long. I always get fidgety knowing I have to sit still for that long. A nap looks like the answer.

* * *

_Well, hopefully I'll get more chapters in. I finally have 9 days of summer to myself. I've been working for my school all summer, and I go back to work again Aug 16__th__. Don't blame me for my slowness :(_

Thank you for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **_Okay, so I got to say that my last official update to this story was 08-09-09. Wow, that was a while back. Originally my goal was to officially stop writing these fan fictions and move on with my life. But for some reason, I stumbled upon this on my computer and it brought back childhood memories. So much has happened in my life since I last updated. In about a month from now, I will be a college graduate! -I'm old ahaha. And I have been living in Japan for a few months now (I'm originally from the USA). So quite a bit of my dreams have come true! _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own SEGA related characters or quotes written in the chapters._  


_Chapter 5_  
_"Time__heals__grief and quarrels, for we change and are no longer the same persons."_

If I was only allowed one word to describe the floating island, it would be _wondrous_. Seeing the island through one eye did it no justice. The island was huge! I could see people living on that island and possibly never meeting, but we all knew there was only one inhabitant. Knuckles the Echidna. The island was always cloaked with wispy clouds around the few mountain peaks that dared to reach the heavens. Beneath the island resembled that of a great tree's roots. The bedrock of the island jaggedly aimed for the sea below it. All the rivers and streams dumped itself into the sea but yet never seemed to run out. I always loved coming to Angel Island. It's always peaceful, if you're away from Knuckles that is.

The tornado's propellers chopped the air rapidly as we took the plane into the dangerous 'no_ fly zone'_ over the island that Knuckles invented. "Tails, where do you plan on landing this thing?" I shouted from tail wing, battling the loud hum of the aircraft.

"There's a clearing closer towards the center of the island, I'm going to take the plane down there."

"But you know Knuckles doesn't like it when we fly this deep in the island." I reminded.

Tails just shrugged and adjusted the aviator goggles protecting his eyes. "He didn't tell us where to land, so…"

Well, unless Knuckles planned on prying us all out of monstrous trees, the clearing didn't sound too bad. Tails descended the plane, shaving a few trees at the cusp between the clearing and the heavily wooded areas. I gripped the fin of the Tornado to keep myself from falling off while he was landing. Tails was a great pilot, but was always terrible at landing airplanes. I lost count of how many times his rough maneuvers threw me off into the distance. But not today!

Screeches ripped through the still air, and the ground suffered for Tails' lack of landing ability. Boy was he going to hear it from Knuckles. The tips of the trees were buzzed cut, and three giant tire tracks tore through the green rolling grass. Knuckles took pride in the cleanliness of the island and definitely didn't like having his trees with a new haircut, or the ground with tracks. The breaking was bumpy as always, but as always we eventually stopped. A hiss from the engine of the plane sounded, accompanied by steam. "We're here!" Tails shouts out.

"Jeez buddy, you need landing training!" I hollered.

"Well, are you going to teach me, Sonic?" He had a point; I can fly the plane, but no one flew better than good ol' Tails. Amy stood up from her seat and rubbed out the kinks in the back of her neck.

"I think I can do a better job landing this thing!" She complained. And she probably could, anyone could probably land better than him. I don't know if he heard her or chose to ignore her but he didn't reply. No time was wasted when Knuckles hurried out of the shrubbery ahead of us.

"Look at what you did?" He leaped so fast to his injured plant friends that he could've challenge my reputation. Knuckles glared at us with the evil eye, "I should just kick your-!"

"Now now," I hurried in to calm him, raising my hands showing the wild beast that _we come in peace_, "no need for words of wisdom!" Knuckles huffed before crossing his arms and turning on his heel.

"I set up the camp site on the opposite side for you guys, but seeing as you landed your plane here, we'll have to walk a bit." He said, his eye peaking at us behind him. We all unloaded the cargo of the plane and began our nature walk.

We were walking for a bit before I decided to break some ice. "So Knucklehead," I knew that always bothered him, "What have you been up to all alone on this island." I could just hear his pulse race at my name calling.

"Karma Sonic…Nothing more than I ever do; sleep, eat, explore and sleep some more." He was kind enough to ignore my name calling, "And you? How's that eye of yours?"

"Its fine really, I think Tails and Amy hypes it up a bit." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. I really don't see the problem with my injury; it really didn't even handicap me too much.

"Well it was pretty serious when it happened," He took a deep breath and shifted the weight of the bags slung over his shoulder, "If you say you're okay then I'll believe ya." Tails hurried up to catch up with us; apparently he has some two cents he wants to share.

"Sonic is just acting tough, wait until you see what's under that dressing!" He said. Knuckles laughed, I think he believed Tails more than me. Knuckles turned around with intentions to joke some more but stopped when he noticed Amy had fallen far behind.

"You need help with what you're carrying?" He shouted the question towards her. It looked like he snapped her out of a thought as she looked up quickly, startled.

"Uh—No!" She squeaked as she tightened her grip on her bags and hurried to catch up.

"Ames, you're falling behind, you sure you don't want us to carry that?" I asked. I secretly knew why she fell back, but I'll just pretend it's because she's tired.

She nodded '_no'_, "Really…I've got it!"

"Well we're not that far away." Knuckles continued being our tour guide for the umpteenth time we've visited his island. Knuckles and Tails turned back around while I quickly relieved one of Amy's bags from her shoulders. I gave her a loaded facial expression carrying the message 'not here, not now'. She knew exactly what I meant and shamefully drew her eyes to the ground. "Sorry," was all I heard her mutter. I'm not going to have her moping around on what could be a good vacation for all of us. It was silent once more.

"Here we are." Knuckles finally spoke as we walked into the second clearing. It was smaller than the first one Tails landed the Tornado in. "Your new home for a few days." He allowed the bags to lazily slide off his shoulders and plop on the ground. I scanned the camp ground and noticed a newly installed fire pit.

"Aww, you made us a fire pit!" I cooed, basically trying to annoy him. Knuckles slowly turned his head to face me, with yet another loaded expression.

"Yeah, and I can UN-make it too, Sonic the Cyclops."

I whistled at his brash comment. _Touché. _Karma definitely came back. I laughed heartedly and gave him kudos points for coming up with that one.I heard Tails give into the come-back and laughed. I dropped the bags I was carrying and started rubbing out the kinks in my shoulders. "Once we set up camp, we can eat!" Tails hollered. _Mmm_….Roasting sausages over an open fire, my mouth began to water.

It took quite a while for the camp site to be officially set up. And by official, I mean tents only. While sleeping in a simple tent suffices for me, Tails tends to bring half of his lab with him, which was still packed up. He's always working on some new device, and I guess he thinks a recreational camping trip is always the best time to work on it. _Meh_, it never really bothered me anyway. My stomach began to twist and knot as I daydreamt more about roasting sausages. "Hey Knuckles, can you get a fire started? I'm starving!"

And before I knew it, the fire pit was blazing. It's going to be a barbeque!

Amy started setting up our sausages on sticks and branches she collected. Tails, Knuckles and I walked into the brush and forest near our campsite to find logs and stones we can use as chairs around the fire pit. Have I ever explained the way Angel Island's forest regions looked? Angel Island's regions somewhat imitate different types of landscapes and ecosystems the planet has. I don't know how, but I have a feeling it has something to do with that Master Emerald. In this particular region, the vegetation was lush and dark green. Trees twisted and turned as they grew without rules. The bark is a moist dark brown. Moss and smaller plants grew across tree branches that stretched horizontally across the view. The tree branches themselves had a girth that would be the size of a normal tree back on the mainland below, but this is normal here. The canopies of the trees create a shade on the ground, leaving small diamonds of sunlight across the landscape; it's truly a beautiful sight.

How can I explain the _size_ of these trees?

…_Oh_, the size of these great trees can make even that largest creature feel small and insignificant. I can't even count on two hands the amount of times I've come to Angel Island. Yet, no matter how many times I visit, I never get over the fact that these trees can grow this big. The great trees aren't the tallest on the island, but they are by far the _largest_. There actually few in number and Knuckles once told me that the amount of great trees was diminishing over time. There are few in the immediate campsite area, but because of the denseness of the forest I can only see two of these trees, one of them particularly off in the distance. Smaller trees and other types of shrubbery fill the gaps between the trees. Over near a great tree with roots twisting around, sewing its roots in and out of the ground sat a perfect rock; I think I found my nature chair! Its surface facing up was flat but the rock itself was about half a meter tall. I got excited and proceeded to rush over to it but apparently I got too excited. To my surprise, I slipped my foot beneath a peaking root and stuck a dismal landing. My forehead smashes into the bark of the tree and the force caused my mouth to close with a shocking crunch! Of course, it all makes sense-my visual perception is off. That's what I get for getting excited over a rock! I fell backwards onto the ground. Apparently I either hollered or stumbled loudly because I quickly alerted my neighbors. Not too much of a surprise, they roared with laughter.

"You stuck a perfect 10! Bravo!" Knuckles blurted between laughs.

"Oh ha-ha," I mocked. It was all I could think of…Boy did my head get a wakeup call. I rubbed my sore spot intently as if it would make the pain go away. They continued to laugh and showed no signs of stopping.

"Hurry Sonic! The rock is getting away!" Tails teased. I laughed; sometimes it's good to laugh at yourself, especially when you attempt to ram down a great tree from Angel Island.

"It didn't shake you up too much, did it?" Knuckles asked between breaths and chuckles.

"I don't know," I began, "I think I'm more worried about the tree!" We all shared one last good laugh before I hauled up the pesky rock-which was heavy I might add- and shifted my weight to hold it. "I don't think it's going anywhere now."

A while later, we all returned back to the campsite, with stones and logs to sit as well as to greet a very confused Amy Rose. It didn't take her even a moment to notice my new boo-boo.

"What the heck happened to your forehead Sonic?" She asked. I plopped the rock down by the fire and rubbed my scrape. I guess I really am just giving my face a hell-of-a –time, ain't I? I replied to her with a wary chuckle. Her left brow raised above her eye and my response.

"Sonic thought it was a great idea to tackle a tree, with his noggin." Tails explained as he pointed to the center of his forehead. She looked even more confused. This was a bit amusing, I have to admit.

"Except I didn't mean to tackle it, I tripped!" I explained further.

Amy huffed as she stretched her arms downward with clenched fists. "Are you _trying_ to look ugly?" She asked…Rhetorically I hoped. In my defense, I'm at a bit of a handicap here! But I figured it's better to let them think that I rammed a tree because of clumsiness, rather than this perception issue, especially for her…

"He doesn't need to try!" Knuckles chimed. I shouted a 'hey' in my defense which seemed to go nowhere.

Amy scoffed as she crossed her arms, "Anyway, while you guys were rock collecting, the sausages were being roasted." She said as she turned to her makeshift sausage roaster made out of sticks. Oh man did those sausages looked delicious, only if I brought some chili. I sat on my rock stool and grabbed one of the branch skewers. The tip of the sausage was toasted black but underneath was a delicious golden brown with the slightest pinkish center. I wasted no time in devouring the delicious morsel. Oh the crunch of the toasty skin and the mix of tender meat made my skin crawl with delight. With one fell swoop I finished it all and pointed the tip of the toasted branch at Amy.

"More please!"

* * *

_I won't promise a new chapter update, but I'm going to try to rekindle my old hobby :)_

_But for now, thank you for reading!_


End file.
